


Disordered

by nyctophillia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Cutting, Depression, Eating Disorders, F/M, Graphic Description
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyctophillia/pseuds/nyctophillia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violette is a french girl with a dark demon: Her eating disorder. She is sent to the english land in hope to recover, but she meets a boy that will change her life... Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unfortunate

The night sky was clear and the stars were shining at their brightest. The soft wind was blowing my cheek as I opened the window of my room to rest my head out. The weather was warm, just like I loved. The cold weather is irritating and makes me shake all the time. My small and frail body is not something that helps in these type of situations, but I cant help it. Its an addiction.  
The reason to my unusual insomnia was due to my long awaited departure to Hogwarts. Ive been waiting for this moment for so long, the moment for a chance to change, a new life. This has been the excuses I've been relying on since my young days,and it finally came to me. Will I be able to be a normal girl? Gain weight and love myself? I really doubt it, but its worth something to hold on to and believe in. After all, what else do I have?  
My parents appeared to believe Hogwarts would be some sort of therapy as well. Beauxbatons was not an option,since it is filled with girls. "You cant get better with a bunch of girls Violette". According to them, a school for girls will simply increase my problems. After hearing this many times, I eventually started believing this and agreed attending the British school. It wouldn't be a problem, due to my great english skills. I prefer english to french if i can say that.

After resting my head outside the window for what seemed like hours, I closed my eyes and fell on my bed,tired and weak. My mind tormented me with nightmares just as usual, recreating my first day in Hogwarts as a full up disaster. Everyone hating me,judging me or even finding out the truth about me. "Eat a sandwich!" "Ew you're so skinny, ANOREXIC!" "Do you starve?".

The morning soon woke me up with the sound of the alarm, at 7 sharp, saving me from the torture of my own mind. I got out of bed in an excited manner and made my way to the wardrobe, choosing my outfit for today. I then carefully styled my hair in order to look decently pretty to make a good impression. After getting everything ready, all that was left was a goodbye hug to my parents.  
I headed downstairs to the living room to find my parents waiting for me already,waiting to go to work.   
-Darling please promise us you'll take care of yourself?   
My mothers words made me freeze a little inside.  
-Yes mom. I love you both.  
And soon after, all that was left of me was the residue of floo powder.


	2. Acquaintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violette starts her journey to Hogwarts, but first, what happens in the train?

I soon entered the train, slowly pacing as I was gazing around looking for interesting things. The sound of other kids screaming in joy was annoying me, but I just went along with it, smiling to passing people. After all, it was my chance to remake myself, no? After walking around in the train for a long 15 minutes, I made it to the back compartment, with no one in it, thankfully. I put my trunk on top of the compartment, and sat down with my pet cat , which I decided to name lune, french for moon. I thought it was a great name as the moon was something I had a great admiration for.  
After settling down, a loud nock was heard at the door and suddenly opened, revealing a tall pale boy with incredibly light blond hair. His face had perfect features,but on him was a smirk that didn't mean any good. He was surrounded by two big kids with brown hair, each looking as dumb as it gets. They almost looked like bodyguards or something similar. The pale boy looked at me:  
"-Everywhere else is full, I hope you dont mind we sit here?   
-Not at all, take a seat.  
After my words, they were already seated down, the pale boy sitting beside me,facing his two clueless friends.  
-Im Malfoy by the way, Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle.  
-Nice to meet you, im Violette Delacour.  
-That sounds french, right? Is that a pureblood family?  
-Yes its french. And were not quite pureblooded, but were fully magic folks. Were half wizard half Veela, but both of my parents are wizards, they work for the ministries french department.  
His face illuminated.  
-Thats amazing. My father also works for the ministry of magic. Perhaps you know him. Lucius Malfoy?  
-Ive seen him around the ministry, you both look very alike.  
-Ive been told. What house do you want to get in? I want to be in Slytherin, just like the rest of all my family.  
-I was hoping Slytherin also, no other house fits me, but i guess Ravenclaw would be the least horrible option after that.  
-I was thinking just the same. I have a feeling were going to get along well!  
I chuckled.  
-Thats great, you seem like a nice friend. What about you two,Crabbe and Goyle? Tell me about yourself.  
-Well um, im Crabbe, my parents work in the ministry too, were a pureblood family.  
-Yeah uh- same. Said Goyle  
-Well thats interesting, I assume both of you want to go to slytherin?  
-Yeah." Both said in unision.

The rest of the train ride was dedicated fully to our conversations, going from hobbies to magic, to truth or dare to simple comments and eating candies from the lady selling them. It was great, these three guys were really good friends to me already. Its a great start.


	3. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What house will she be sorted in? Who is the new boy she meets?

The train finally came to a stop and i couldn't hold in my excitement. I wanted to discover every part of Hogwarts and find each secrets it held. I was so thrilled to see my new home i forgot to put my robes on. Thankfully Draco reminded me smoothly.  
-Hey firehead put your robes on, ill wait in front of the compartment to make sure no one walks in. But be quick i dont want to miss anything.  
-Thanks Draco.  
I quickly took my luggage from the top of the cabin and took my wizards robes out with the uniform i had to buy. I laced up my shoes fast and quickly closed my luggage. I took Lune and finally opened the door.  
"Was about time, were late already." Draco looked at me  
-Yeah lets get going.   
And so we did. We followed the first years towards the lake, where a giant under the name of Hagrid showed us the path to take. We arrived at the border of the water, where we could see the castle perfectly. It was beautiful and majestic in every way possible. I couldn't help but stare at every detail i could pick up.  
Not long after everyone arrived, the giant gave us our instructions:  
-Alreght ye first years,me names Hagrid,Gatekeeper of Hogwarts. Ill be showin ye the way. Now 4 people per boats please.  
I looked at Draco, Crabbe and Goyle and nodded in approval. We stepped in our boat and as soon as we were settled in, the boat started moving by itself towards the castle. I could hear other people behind us awing in amazement as they looked at the scene. I could totally understand why,it was beyond gorgeous.  
The boat ride lasted 15 minutes and we were on the other side of the river already, disembarking. We followed Hagrid closely watching our steps as it was dark and made it to the castle, entering through a great door.  
-Alreght thats yer stop. Yer luggage will be in yer house dormitory after yev been sorted, Just go up the stairs and you'll be handled by professor McGonagall there. Good luck fellas.  
And so he left. We followed his instructions and went up the big marble stairs where a tall teacher was waiting for us. She looked somewhat old, strict and very serious. Her eyes gave a shivering stare at everyone, giving a cold in the room. She cleared her throat and spoke in a high pitched voice:  
-Now, welcome to Hogwarts. Behind these doors you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor,Ravenclaw,Hufflepuff and Slytherin. May I please ask you to remain quiet for a minute and I will come back soon to start the sorting ceremony.  
She disappeared through the doors. A heavy silence fell in the room, everyone staring at eachother not knowing what to do. Just as I was thinking no one was going to say anything, Draco stepped in front.  
-So its true, what they're saying on the train? Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.  
Numerous amounts of whispers were suddenly heard from many people.  
-My names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.  
A little ginger boy chuckled after hearing Dracos name. I assume he was a Weasley, by the look of his features.  
-Think my names funny do you? No need to ask yours, red-haired and a hand-me-down robe, you must be a Weasley. You'll soon learn that some wizarding families are better than others,Potter, and you dont want to go making friends with the wrong sort.. I can help you there.  
-I think I can tell the wrong sort by myself, thanks.  
Harry snapped back at Draco leaving everyone stunned. Me including. He was a witty little boy.  
As soon as the friction ended, Professor McGonagall emerged from the door, a smile on her face.  
-You may now enter the Great Hall.  
She lead us through the hall. It was another wonderful feature of Hogwarts. Never I would have imagined it would be so magnificent. The ceiling is bewitched to look like the sky, with hundreds of candles floating in the air. The Hall was filled with 5 excessively large tables, one for each house i presume, and one for the teachers. We stopped behind the Professor, waiting for the next instructions. She took a piece of parchment from her pockets.  
-Now when I call your name, you may sit on the stool and shall be sorted into your house. After you have been sorted, please sit at your house table at the closest end. Abbott,Hannah!  
A shy ginger girl slowly made her way up to the stool, sitting carefully. The Professor put the hat on her head, and everyone watched in curiosity. After considering her thoughts (I presume) the sorting hat came to a decision : "HUFFLEPUFF!". The Hufflepuff table applauded and encouraged her as she made her way to the table. 4 more people were named after Hannah, until I heard the words: "Delacour,Violette". I looked at Draco nervously, getting his smile of approval and made my way to the front of the hall. I sat on the stool and waited for the hat to be placed on my head. As soon as it was on, I heard it speak.  
-Very very cunning you are, I can see great things for you. You are a bright little girl, Ravenclaw would make a great house for you, but never as much as SLYTHERIN!!  
I smiled in relief and quickly made my way to the slytherin table, greeting people and introducing myself quickly, as the sound in the hall faded out. The next names were called and my attention was elsewhere. Harry Potter was sorted into Gryffindor and Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were sorted into Slytherin and came to sit with me.  
The headmaster then clapped his hands and food appeared on the table magically, and everyone devoured the food as soon as it arrived, enjoying a nice sociable first feast of the year. Except me.


	4. Takeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How goes the first night in her new house? Who are her dorm mates?

The feast was over and thankfully no one noticed i didn't touch a piece of food. Everyone was getting up the tables making their ways to the door,going different directions (to the common rooms I assume). I didn't quite know what to do so I just waited for someone to tell me what to do. I wasn't quite bothered to do much, I was pretty exhausted to be honest at this point. Just as I thought, a girl that looked much older than us stood up and called for the first years to follow her. Apparently she was a Slytherin prefect. We hurried behind her,following her steps closely trying not to get lost in the crowd of students hurrying to their common rooms, and lost first years. Our prefect was heading down the stairs, passing many wooden doors and moving paintings along the way. Just as I thought we couldn't get any lower, we reached the dungeons of the castle,which made sense for the "Most hated" house of the school. I was shivering in cold as we reached the last level, which made Malfoy laugh a little : " Cold firehead?". I gave him a sarcastic eye-roll.  
Our prefect stopped in front of a plain black wall, just like all the others we've walked passed in the last minutes. But when she spoke the words "Pureblood" the wall opened itself to create a door like hole, letting us in to see a beautiful common room with many tones of green,black and silver. The couches were made of leather, the walls filled with great wizard portraits, the fireplace held a snake portrait on top of it, giving the importance of our logo. Everyone was amazed by the beauty of it. Our prefect then spoke:  
"Alright so this is the common room, the password is Pureblood, if it changes everyone will be notified if not ask our ghost the bloody baron, just make sure no one hears. This house is the best of all Hogwarts let me tell you, you're a snake now, were a big family. Were powerful and we always win no matter what we do. If you're in Slytherin, you're important. Anyways, your trunks are on your bed, girls you'll find your dorms on the left and boys on the right. You're timetables will be found on your beds also, but if you have any questions dont hesitate to ask em or anyone in here, were all happy to help. Now good luck with your first year and goodnight, im very tired."  
I said goodnight to Draco,Crabbe and Goyle and down the left stairs, entering the dorm saying "first years". I found 4 girls already emptying their trunks. They all looked at me and smiled. The first one had long hair and a very pug looking face. She spoke to me first:  
"Hey im Pansy Parkinson, were roomies, nice to meet you!  
-Hi Pansy, im Violette Delacour,happy to meet you guys.  
-Im Daphnee Greengrass by the way.  
-Millicent Bullstrode,sup girl."  
Daphnee had blonde hair and a very pretty face, thats for sure. She was tall and skinny with nice curves also. Pansy had a mean look on her face, but she seemed pretty nice from the way she spoke to me. Her long brown hair was shiny and thick. On the other hand Millicent had a thick body, a very round face and the look of someone you dont want to upset.  
I went to my bed, which was the one in the complete back and found my trunk with Lune and my house robe,tie and scarf. There was also a piece of parchment showing which classes we had tomorrow, and the rest of the week. I pinned it near my bed to remember my lessons everyday. I took my clothes out of my trunk and folded them nicely in the drawers.  
"Girl you are so lucky to be this thin, I could only dream of it." Millicent spoke words that froze me. I didn't know what to answer, so i turned around with a smile.  
-Thank you! Im sure you can, but you're really beautiful you know, to each their own original self!  
-Ill keep that in mind next time I see that brat Granger with her lion hair. Barked Pansy.  
-That mudblood doesnt know what a brush is.  
After Daphnee spoke her words, everyone burst out laughing. I pretended to laugh but really I was too tired for this. After an hour or so, we finished having a long discussion and all decided to go to sleep. I put my pajamas and drifted in a well deserved sleep.


	5. Serendipity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day in Hogwarts, classes start.

I woke up from all the noise the girls were doing in the dorm with their trunks and books. It wasnt the best way to start the day but I went again pretending it was totally fine. "Morning Vi!" I turned around to see Daphnee smiling at me.  
-Morning you guys. How was your first night?  
-Well these beds are more comfortable then id imagine.  
-Millicent seriously? Asked Pansy.  
-Priorities,Pansy,priorities.  
I laughed a little after hearing their exchange and made my way to my wardrobe, putting all of my uniform including my new robes and tie. I went to the mirror and quickly did my hair , in a very straight hairstyle, putting hairspray to secure everything. I took my parchment to look at my classes today. Seeing we have potions first, i hurried outside the dorm hoping to find Draco,Crabbe and Goyle. As soon as I went down the stairs I could spot a white head looking at the board.  
-Draco!  
-Good morning Violette, want to come for breakfast with us?  
-Sure thing, im not usually very hungry in the mornings though. Ill come for a coffee.  
-Suit yourself. Lets go?  
I nodded and we headed out of our common room, the bricks slowly closing back behind us to form a door. We made it to the Great Hall quicker than I thought and sat down for our first breakfast as Slytherins. I took a coffee and added a lot of milk in it, just like I love it. Crabbe and Goyle devoured half of our table section, leaving barely anything, which was a good coverup as well. Draco ate a decent amount of eggs and bacon and finished it off with a tea. As soon as he put his cup down,emptying it down, he gave me the "Lets go" look, and we all got up, heading back to the dungeons where our potions lessons were taught. We were thankfully the first ones to make it to class, making a good impression on our head of house already. I sat next to Draco and Crabbe and Goyle sat behind us. "Five points to Slytherin for being on time", we heard the teacher say as a group of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors entered the room, with a disappointed face.  
-But sir we got lost, the castle is very big. Said the Weasley  
-Then I suggest you bring a map with you next time mister Weasley. Now take a seat.  
Quickly enough, everyone had taken a seat, opened their books just as instructed and carefully wrote down the date on a piece of parchment. Proffessor Snape seemed to very much despise the Gryffindors, especially Harry Potter. He picked on him the whole lesson, making Draco laugh alot. His house even lost 10 points due to his "witty comebacks". I almost felt bad but I was more concentrated on brewing this Boil-Cure potion. I was already loving this subject so I didn't want to mess it up. Later near the end of the class, I won my house 10 points for brewing a perfect potion, earning a smile for Professor Snape and claps from fellow Slytherins.  
We then had break, which I spent testing hexes with Draco in the corridors, and then a 45 minutes class of History of Magic. It clearly bored everyone out of their minds except this Hermione Granger girl which seemed to know the answer to everything. The rest of the day went quite fast and I took a particular liking in Astronomy. I spent my last spare hours in the library reading Astronomy books. Hermione Granger was also here,reading various books at once. No idea how she made that possible.

****

The rest of the following weeks went just as similar. Everything went smoothly as ever, making em finally feel "at home" and "free" from myself. I went to various quidditch matches with Draco, supporting Slytherin the best we could. We also aced flying classes,already having a good knowledge of the sport. I realized Draco had a particular interest in hating Potter as well, which i didn't quite understand. In my opinion it must be jealousy, but every time he could he would pick on him. An incredible event also happened on the night of halloween, where a troll came in the dungeons, making Professor Quirell faint. Every Slytherin went berserk because our common room is situated in the dungeons. It was a memorable night indeed. The rest of the days were as enjoyable as others,making time pass by very fast. I didnt want the end of the year to come anytime soon. I felt like I was in full Serendipity.


	6. Alas

Im trying to skip irrelevant parts for Violette as much as I can since there are 7 years to do, so please dont be mad at me. My fanfic can be found on my Tumblr which is: www.slythersnake.tumblr.com

 

Today was unfortunately a very bad and sad day for me: the last day of school. I couldnt even get myself to think what I would do without Hogwarts for one whole summer. I dont want to go back. Im going to miss my friends, especially Draco, from which we formed a great friendship all year long, and Daphnee who I can safely call my best friend. Ive had amazing moments all year, acing my Potions and Astronomy, getting some very good grades in Transfiguration, Charms and DADA, and barely passing in History of magic . I was happy with my overall grades to be honest, I think maybe even my parents would be proud, which is a very rare thing. I also went to EVERY SINGLE quidditch match of the year and we won the house cup. Me and Draco built a few snowmen in the holiday seasons as we stayed in Hogwarts, and I received a stack of money from my parents for christmas which was very nice of them. I never really got the opportunity to have a real sentimental gift from my parents but I didnt mind much, Christmas is for good times right?

We ended this sad but happy day with a very amusing flying lesson where me and Draco raced each other around the quidditch field. It was a special day today because we were allowed "free" flying in the fielded area. We also organized a small quidditch match, me being a chaser. Draco insisted on being a seeker against Harry (who was the youngest seeker in years) and that didnt turn out very friendly. Harry caught the snitch before we even managed anything, but overall it was fun. I managed to speak to Harry and congratulate him for his catch. We werent best friends but we enjoyed talking now and then.  
Right after changing, Draco was waiting for me outside the rooms,ready to head to the Great Hall for our final feast. I was nervous because I didnt eat all day so I could eat a little bit in front of people tonight. I dont want them having any suspicions about me.  
We arrived in the Great Hall a little bit later than everyone else due to the Quidditch "mini-match" we had, but it didnt seem to have caused a problem. We took our usual seats near the far end of the table (or close end, depends on perspective!) and waited patiently for Dumbledore to speak.  
"So Violette what are your plans for the summer? Asked Draco  
-I think my parents are taking me to America to visit some historical wizarding places. Not my ideal summer but im guessing its better than nothing. What about you?  
-I believe we are going to Japan for some ministry work. Ive been there many times already, its really boring really.  
-Oh Ive been too, its beautiful.  
-Im guessing your parents are also rich?  
-Well, I would say we are quite comfortable yes.  
-Quit being modest. That means your rich.  
-Oh Draco how direct of you."  
We were interrupted by Dumbledore, who started his end of year speech. I tried not to listen to much in fear of crying in front of everyone; not my thing. But there is one thing I heard. We won the house cup !! I got up and screamed my lungs out in victory, smiling all the way to my ears. I turned to Draco and we both gave each other a hug in the moment of extasy. I hope he didnt realize my cheeks going slightly red. After the commotion ended, Dumbledore raised his voice:   
"Yes,yes well done Slytherin,well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award. To miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool intellect when others were in great peril,50 points. SECOND! To mister Ronald Weasley for the best played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years, 50 points. And third, to mister Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor 60 points. And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but an even greater deal to stand up to your friends. I award to Neville Longbottom 10 house points. Assuming my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of decoration is in order. Gryffindor wins the house cup!"  
I turn to Draco, seeing his devastated face.  
-What the bloody hell just happened?! I yelled.  
-That Potter boy played the hero and stole our house cup. Saint Potter!

***  
It was already time go home, so we made our ways to Hogsmead train station all following Hagrid as usual. It was a hard moment for us, as we were still shocked by recent house cup changes. We solely spoke about how much we despised Gryffindors on the way to the station out of rage. We found an empty compartment in the train and sat down in our usual formation. The mood was suddenly sadder than ever, each of us staring at the window in nostalgia already. The worst part was, the trip was so short, im assuming its all psychologically because I didnt want to go back. I gave hugs to all my friends and when it was Dracos turn, I saw him surrounded by two tall wizards that looked too much like him. I stepped forward looking at Draco.  
-Hey Violette, meet my parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.  
-Pleasure to meet you both, Ive heard great things about you.  
-What an honorable comment Miss..?  
-Delacour sir.  
-Please call me Lucius. Any friend of Draco is welcomed to call me so.  
-And please call me Narcissa darling. Ive heard alot about your family. Great story isnt it? Im fascinated by it. And we are close friends to your parents, Ive heard about you Violette. You seem to have great potential.  
-Thank you Miss Malf- I mean Narcissa. It was a pleasure to meet you both (I shook their hands), but my parents must already be worried right now, I must get going.  
-Bye Vi, take care this summer, ill write you owls all the time.  
-Promise?  
-Promise.  
-Take care too.  
I gave him a hug which lasted longer than it should and made my way to the floo network and yelled "Delacour manor 4".


	7. Secundus

Summer went so slow for me, it was horrible. The only positive side to these past two months were the owls sent from Draco, which cheered me up every time i received one. He wanted to invite me to his manor but unfortunately he was traveling as well, which was unfortunate because my summer wouldve been bloody amazing. I also lost another 4 pounds, making my weight officially below 100 (98 pounds). I mean, its pretty good knowing that im 5 feet 3 for the moment. I hope people will think I look good and not sick.  
I just about finished styling my hair and putting on my outfit and soon I was headed to the fire place, screaming to the top of my lungs "Kings Cross Station, Platform 9 3/4".

And there I was. Surrounded by wizards, mostly schoolmates everywhere,saying goodbye to their parents or jumping in their friends arms for hugs. I scouted the area with my eyes, looking for a white dot but no luck. I decided I may as well just head inside the train and find a compartment, Draco would find me later perhaps. But to my own surprise, Draco was walking the corridors of the train ,looking worried. I walked behind him, making him jump a little and he turned around. His features matured,his jawline thinned and his eyes looked meaner than ever. He was gorgeous,that is one sure thing."Vi!" And he hugged me really tight. He got stronger also, it almost felt heart warming.  
-What are you doing walking around the train?  
-Well,Vi, I was looking for you, the train leaves soon I thought you wouldn't make it.  
-Silly you, I would never miss the train to Hogwarts.  
-Good. Come lets go to our compartment, Crabbe,Goyle and Blaise are waiting.  
So i followed him down the train, a few compartments down from where we were standing and opened the door, revealing three boys having a good laugh at something. Blaise was looking very good with his street style clothes,which surprised me a lot because I didn't know him well, he barely ever spoke. Crabbe was still round, with his face in the shape of a circle, but I could tell he lost a small amount of weight, which suited him well. Goyle , on the other hand, lost a significant amount of weight. I could even see muscles from his shirt. It was incredible how good he looked. So I took a seat in between Draco and Blaise after giving my hugs to everyone. Blaise was the first to speak :  
-So tell me about your summer guys?  
-I went training every single day with my father. Said Goyle (ah that explains)  
-Yes! I can tell. The results are amazing Greg!  
-Thanks Vi, you shed some pounds too? You look thinner.  
-Yeah I think I did.  
-Looking good as always girl. Said Blaise.  
-Thanks Blaise, how was your summer?  
And we went on talking about each others summers, going on from anecdotes to bad moments. I told them about my boring trip to America which was probably worse for Dracos owl. I suddenly felt my eyes closing, and not soon after the tiredness took over me.

I opened my eyes slightly, not quite knowing where I was. I quickly realized I was resting my head on Dracos shoulder. I mustve been asleep. He didnt move me? I lifted my head up slowly, so no one could see my embarrassed look, and looked out the window. We were already here.  
-Sunshine is awake! I was about to wake you up, we just arrived. Put your robes on quick! Said Draco.  
They all exited the compartment, leaving me to change by myself, just like last time. Draco was waiting for me outside the door. Deja vu.   
I slid the door open, following Draco outside the train. This year we weren't going to the castle by boat, but by carriage. When we arrived to the place, I saw what creatures were holding the cart: Thestrals. Those creatures only appear to people that have seen death. In my case, my father has killed so many house elves for "incompetency". Ive seen these creatures many times before. I could tell that Draco couldn't see them, so I pretended nothing was there,avoiding a long embarrassing dad talk.  
We reached the school much faster than by boat, and made our way to the Slytherin table. Pansy and Daphnee were already there, so I took a run and hugged them with my strongest hugs ever. It felt so refreshing to be back with them, I missed them alot. Daph looked at me with a worried look:  
-Vivi you never sent owls i was so worried!  
-I was in America it was quite hard, sorry.  
-No problem, now youre here, im happy to see you.  
-Me too! Said Pansy  
-Missed you girls.  
On this moment, the Sorting hat ceremony soon started,leaving us all in silence aside from when a Slytherin was sorted. We gained a few recruits this year, which was nice, because I knew exactly in what situation they were, and its a great yet scary feeling. Following this, the feast was just as scary as usual for me, I stuck to a lightweight soup and ate one cupcake for desert, which made people less suspicious. Those were my only calories of the day and it was enough already.  
After reaching the common room, I fell on my bed, not having energy to talk and fell asleep.


	8. Interruptus

Our second year at Hogwarts was going great so far, everything was in place, and most excitingly, the first quidditch match of the year was in 3 weeks. I was just resting in the common room, sitting next to Crabbe and Blaise when Draco tapped my shoulder.  
-Hey Vi, Ive got a surprise for you, come with me.   
He took my hand and led me out of the common room.  
-Draco where are we going?  
-You'll see.  
He led me to the Quidditch field, and entered the Slytherin changing rooms. Everyone had their uniforms on, looking silently at me and Draco.  
-Um Draco what are we doing here?  
Thats when our team captain stepped up, his name was Marcus Flint and he was rather scary. But he was very friendly though, I've spoken to him many times. He looked at us and said:  
-Dracos dad offered the Slytherin team new Nimbus 2001s since Draco got accepted as our new seeker ( I smile at Draco) but Draco protested and said he would join only if you're allowed in the team, so today you're going to practice with us. What position do you like?  
-Oh my Draco! Thats so nice of you, you really didn't have to do that.  
-Hey I wanted you in my team.  
-Thank you so much! (I gave him a hug) So yes, Ive always been a pretty decent chaser.  
-Alright then Delacour go put a uniform on, take a broom and meet us on the field.   
-Thanks Flint.

Draco and I took uniforms that seemed to fit us and headed to the bathroom area changing as quick as we could. Draco came out a few minutes before me, so I arrived last on the field. I took off in the air, joining the rest of the team and waited for further instructions. Thats when Marcus spoke up:  
-Alright Delacour, so whats going to happen is, you and the chasers try to make goals on our keeper, while ill be busy with the others and forming Draco. If you get more than 5 goals you're in. Assists count as a goal, so get going and dont disappoint me.  
-Got it!  
I joined the rest of the chasers, warming up a little bit making easy passes and then we went to the real thing. They were purposely making it hard for me so I could train better, but in the end nothing was getting to me because I scored 14 times, so 7 times more than all of them together. I was worried that our chasers weren't very good, because these goals were very easy to score. Maybe it was the keeper. Who knows?  
After practice ended, Marcus made a team announcement so everyone flew to the ground in a circle formation.  
-Alright guys we need to practice harder this isn't enough. Our new player here counted double the amount of goals as you all together. Thats not good for you, I need more efforts. Draco nice one for catching the snitch in 10 minutes, next time try 7. Newbie you're in, im impressed. Next practice is tomorrow. We cant miss any opportunity.

-Good job Draco! I said walking out of the lockers  
-No good job to you that was an amazing performance!  
-Well thanks to you.

We made it back to the common room and continued our things just as normal. Draco went with Crabbe and Goyle and I went in my dorm to sleep.   
The next day came quicker than I thought and It was Quidditch practice already. I woke up earlier than I should and put my Quidditch uniform as soon as i got out of bed. I went down the common room to find Draco sitting on the couch,looking at the fireplace. He looked gorgeous like that, so pensive and vulnerable..in a way. I snapped out of my daydreaming when he saw me.  
-Vi, I was waiting for you to get up.  
-Really? I thought youd already be gone by now.  
-No I want to accompany you to your first practice.  
-Technically its your first too.  
-Exactly, lets go together. Common.  
I followed him outside the common room, up the stair cases and all the way outside to the Quidditch field. We saw the team waiting for us in a bright green uniform and joined them. Thats when the Gryffindor came up to us. Their captain, a tall skinny guy with brown hair spoke up first:  
-Flint, what do you think your doing here?  
-Were training, Wood. What are YOU doing here?  
-Training. We have permission to train, so I suggest you leave.  
-Oh but we have permission also (he gives Wood a paper).  
-(Wood reads out loud) I Professor Snape give permission to the Slytherin Quidditch team to practice in order to train their new seeker. You have a new seeker?

Thats when Draco stepped out, to face Harry, with his confident smirk I loved so much. Harry seemed troubled when he saw his rival step in front of him.  
-Malfoy!  
-Yes Potter, you might as well give up already.  
-Those are nimbus 2001s you have there, how did you get them? Cut Wood.  
-A generous gift from Dracos father. Replied Flint with a smirk  
-At least Gryffindor didn't have to buy their way in the team!  
Everyone turned around to see Hermione Granger, standing up for Gryffindor. Thats when everything went down. Draco quickly mouthed:  
-No one asked for your opinion you filthy little Mudblood!  
Ron Weasley took his wand and cast a spell at Draco "Eat slugs!" and I quickly took my wand out and screamed "Conversio!" and the spell backfired right back at Ron, saving Malfoy from whatever Ron had in mind for him. As soon as this happened, Ron was found on the ground, vomiting slugs. Draco laughed so much it almost gave me butterflies. His smile was perfect, I couldn't take my eyes off him. What was I thinking? He is my best friend? Thats no such way to think.  
Hermione and Harry took Ron somewhere, and the field was ours. Draco finally stopped laughing, and looked at me.  
-Thanks Vivi, that was awesome, without you id be throwing up slugs.  
-Anything for a friend.  
He gave me a hug, but I stayed in his arms longer, not letting go. I took a moment to savor the moment, I shouldn't be enjoying this. He is my best friend.  
-Vi.. are you okay?  
-Yeah sorry, im just really nervous.  
-Its ok dont worry you'll do great.

And he smiled and went for another long hug.


	9. Decimation

Again, im trying to skip most of the "irrelevant" parts for Violettes developement. The Stories Action really starts on the third year. So next chapter. Thanks for being patient, the real story soon begins!

 

Quidditch practice finally came to an end, and im proud to say everything went great. Everyone was in place doing exactly what they were told and the results were fantastic. Im positive we can win against Gryffindor in 2 weeks.  
When I disembarked my broom, i quickly went to the lockers to get changed because I was extremely tired. I had no energy whatsoever and I would not eat, no matter what. I waited for Draco after changing, and when he came out of the lockers he gave me a worried look.  
-Whats wrong Vi?  
-Im really tired, I need to rest really bad.  
-You need to eat first, you need energy.  
-No im too tired. Im going to the common room.  
-Okay, Ill accompany you.  
We walked in the castle, followed by the rest of our team when we came to an intersection with another corridor, where many people were blocking the way. After contemplating long enough to find out what was going on, i lifted my head and looked at the wall. It had bloody words were written all over the wall, and to crown it all, Filchs cat was hanging there, petrified. Draco read the words out loud:  
-The chamber of secrets has been open, enemies of the heir beware? You'll be next mudbloods.  
Everyone had a petrified look on their face, which made Dumbledore act fast. He ordered everyone to go to their common rooms, minus Harry,Ron and Hermione. So we hurried to the common room in the fastest way possible. I mean I have nothing to worry about, im "mostly" pureblooded, right? But who is the heir? It couldn't be Voldemort , he is dead, but at the same time, his enemies remain.  
We entered the common room and i quickly went on the couch to lie down. Draco sat on the floor next to me so he would be facing me.  
-You okay firehead?  
-Yeah ,yeah. Draco, do you know anything about that message on the wall?  
-No, Ive heard of the chamber before, but all i know is that a mudblood died when it was opened before. So you're safe.  
-No but I mean, the heir?  
-No idea, I bet people will think its me. Its going to be amusing.  
-Alright Draco, but stay away from dangerous things please.  
And I drifted away to sleep.

****

The following weeks were horrible all together, including petrifications from various people, even the Gryffindor ghost, to our devastating lost against Gryffindor in Quidditch to watching Harry speak to a snake in dueling club. Everyone believed he was the heir, and everyone started hating him. Im sure he didn't say anything bad to the snake. The boy doesn't look like he could be the heir of Slytherin at all. Later in the year Lucius also came to school and shortly after, Hagrid was sent to Azkaban. But didn't last very long, everyone heard the story of what actually happened.  
Harry and Ron went into the chamber with Gilderoy, and fought Voldemort, saved Ginny and the whole school in general. To me, it sounds like theres a lot of lies added to this. But good for him. His reputation was clearly fixed. And sadly for us, we lost the house cup again. I see a pattern forming and I believe that with this Potter boy, Slytherin is going deeper into its own grave. It was a good idea to befriend him, for personal purposes, so I did. But later on I found out the guy was clueless about everything, and I realized he was a great person in general, so was Hermione. But Ron, he is a real plague.   
All of this brings us to now, in the train on the way back home. The most dreaded moment of the year for me. Leaving home was a torture. This summer I had to go to Paris for a treatment, but I told Draco it was for family business instead. Everything ended "well". 

 

For now.


	10. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The action, love and story finally begins, the secret is out, rumours are out, friendships are ruined.

ALRIGHT! Action is starting, love story is starting,brace yourselves things are getting interesting ;)

Today was the day our third year would start, and I felt weaker than ever. I sat into my compartment, my outfit looking too nice for a dead looking girl. Even my hair was turning ginger and thinner from the malnutrition. I looked worse than ever. When Draco slid the door of the compartment, he was alone. His reaction was all I needed to burst in tears. He hurried next to me and wiped my tears.  
-Violette whats wrong? You look so pale, what happened this summer? Are you alright?  
-Im ok Draco..just so tired.  
I sobbed even more, he gave me a big hug and lifted me up from my seat. The doors opened and the guys were there, looking clueless.  
-Guys take another compartment, Violette and I need to talk.   
-Uh-okay , see you guys at Hogwarts. Said Crabbe.  
He turned at me, patting my hair and looking in my eyes.  
-What the bloody hell happened to you? Why wont you tell me?  
-Draco I-I cant..  
-Why not? Im your best friend, I deserve to know!  
-Its harder than it lo-looks.  
-Ill support you no matter what, I promise, please dont be scared!  
-Im re-really t-tired..  
-Rest your head on my laps and use my coat for a blanket, your freezing. Ill take care of you.  
I was too tired to re-think what he said so i just laid my head on his lap, like he said and fell into a tormented sleep.  
When I woke up, Draco smiled at me and took my hand to lead the way to the carriage. Since we were the last ones, we were accompanied by Harry,Ron and Hermione.  
-Violette, how are you?  
-Dont disturb her Potter, she's tired.  
-Draco its fine. Im good Harry, how have you guys been?  
-Great, are you sure you're okay? You look frail.  
-Yes im fine, the weather hits me strong I think.  
Draco gave them a death stare and they quickly returned to their talk. I rested my head on Dracos shoulder and everything went silent.  
We entered the Great Hall and everything was normal except for the stares everyone was giving us. Draco had his shoulder over me to support me as I was trying to walk. We sat down at our usual place near the third years and waited for Dumbledore to start his speech. As he was speaking I felt like fainting again. But I held it in waiting for the food. Maybe a bite or two would help.  
The food magically appeared and everyone started eating.  
-Eat something Vi, you're way too skinny! said Blaise.  
-Yeah Vi, you look dead, you need some proteins eat something. said Daphnee.  
-Leave her alone. replied Draco.  
-What were just caring she looks like a skeleton. said Pansy.   
I got up, not being able to handle it anymore and made my way to the door,crying. Before I could open the door, Cho Chang stood in front of me.  
-Where do you think your going skeleton girl?  
-Piss off Chang.  
I pushed her out of the way, making everyone stare dramatically and ran to the girls bathroom in the dungeons. I quickly took my blade and sliced my wrists in anger not being able to hold it in. I stuck my finger down my throat and purged time after time. What I didnt know was someone was standing right behind me, as I was purging the life out of my body.  
-Violette what the hell are you doing???!!!!!  
It was Draco.


	11. Calm

Short chapter yet very juicy. Now that the stroy offically started , get ready for some good ol action :)

-Violette what in the WORLD??  
He picked me up from the ground, almost passed out.  
-Dont look at me Draco im fat and disgusting.  
-Fat??? You're bleeding, Violette what did you do to yourself?  
He was crying and that made me cry even more than before. I was sobbing fully.  
-Draco I hate myself I hate everyone im tired of this, everyone hates me too.  
-No no no Vi, I dont hate you at all. Lets clear this cut of yours.  
He cast a quick spell and the wound closed. He was always the best at spells, no wonder. He pat my wrist with his thumb, making sure there was nothing left and kisses it smoothly.  
-There , there. You have to promise me this will never happen again. You are beautiful and shouldn't be doing this to yourself.  
-D-Draco I..  
-Shh its ok. Im here to help you now. Ill make sure no one bothers you again. But promise me something?  
-Anything.  
-Promise you will work with me. You need to feed yourself and take care of your body, please. I wouldn't want to lose you, ever.  
-I P-Promise..  
He gave me a huge hug, that lasted maybe 10 minutes. I savored the moment with no guilt whatsover, I felt so bad but so good. I was a shamed but embarrassed to show him this side of me. He was so nice to me, like no one has ever been. I could still feel his tears on my shoulder, and I couldn't bear to see him like this because of me.  
-Draco im sorry I made you panic.  
-That you sure did. But im happy i can be here for you now. I feel much safer knowing I can support you.  
-You dont have to do this for me you know.. I bet you feel bad, you dont have to.  
-Dont ever say that again Violette. Im doing this because I care.  
He put his hand on my cheek, removing my tears one by one. The warmth of his hand was soothing and securing, I felt warm inside. He looked at me in the eyes for a long time.  
-Vi, I dont just care for you, you know? Ive never felt attached to a woman like I did towards you. Its very new for me. I always thought it was friendship, but just this year, especially now after almost losing you, i realized it was something a lot more.  
He leaned in to my lips as we both closed our eyes and went in for a deep , passionate kiss. I felt like the whole world was spinning around me. Everything was ecstatic and colorful. I never felt this way either. When he broke from the kiss, he looked at me.  
-Violette Delacour, I am in love with you.  
-Draco Ive always loved you.


	12. Incognito

Today was our official first day of our third year, and somehow I felt like it could be a good year. I had a feeling maybe things might get a little better. But hoping is not an option.  
After I came back to the dormitories yesterday night, all the girls bombarded me with questions about what happened with Draco (because my health wasn't a priority I guess), but I told them wed talk tomorrow because I was too tired. In reality I didn't want to deal with them at that moment. And thats the reason why I woke up earlier than them this morning.

I went up the marble stairs and arrived on the ground floor of the dungeons in our common room. The fire was on with many students doing work (from the summer I assume) around it or at tables. The setting was very cozy and warm, which was strange for Slytherin. Draco was sitting on a chair next to the fire place, his head looking very pensive and his leg shaking. I approached him softly.  
-Good morning Draco.  
-Vi! Good morning, are you ready for breakfast?  
I swallowed my own thoughts and gasped inside a little.  
-S-Sure.  
-I know you can do it. You promised, right?  
-Yes I did. Lets go.  
We left the common room in a hurry and arrived in the Great Hall where the food was awaiting me. This would be a big challenge for me, but I think taking it slow is a better idea than give my stomach a trauma.  
We sat down near the middle of our table with a few people and I let out a sigh.  
-What are you going to eat, firehead?  
-To be honest with you Draco, I have no Idea.  
-Alright so, how about you try this.  
He took one slice of toast, added a layer of meat, put a tomato and a lettuce and topped it off with mayonnaise. He poured a coffee and added some sugar only.  
-So, this is some sort of half-breakfast sandwich. I didn't make you a full one because you wont be able to, and the coffee only has sugar so the milk wont press on your stomach too hard. Hows that?  
-Wow, thank you so much for doing this..  
-I told you I was going to be here for you, I dont lie Violette.  
I took a bite from the half-sandwich and closed my eyes, sending positives thoughts only. I imagined a happy me, with Draco,playing quidditch together. Quidditch takes energy, I need this food. I took another bite. The more bites, the fuller I got (no way?) and I surprisingly managed to eat all of the half-sandwich but drink only half of the coffee.  
-Hey, Im super proud of you Vi, you did an amazing job and its your first meal only. How do you feel?   
-Thanks! I mean, it was pretty good i must admit. I feel a little sicky though.  
-Im sure thats completely normal, you will digest soon enough, give it time.  
-Alright I trust you Draco.  
-About that, I have a question to ask you.  
-Yes?  
He raised his voice and everyone turned around.  
-Violette, the most beautiful girl I have ever known, will you be my girlfriend?  
Claps were heard from all of the Slytherin table and Pansy,Daph and Milli were screaming. Although Pansy didn't seem to be screaming of happiness. I decided to ignore her face for this special moment.  
-I would couldnt be happier to say yes!  
And he kissed me, passionately in front of everyone. As he put his hand on my cheek, I put mine behind his neck. The kiss lasted a few seconds, by respect to others and then we sat down again, continuing our conversation. Some people were congratulating us, which was very cute and strange. But then, I saw Pansy get up.  
She stood up in front of me.  
-Violette Delacour! You knew! You knew I LOVED Draco from the beginning! You knew I adored him. He was MINE. How could you do this? You broke our friendship. You're a bloody bitch!

And she slapped my face , so hard i felt all her rage.


	13. Rebellion

After Pansys slap, I felt all the rage from my whole life surge inside of me, but I didn't know what to say, I felt like screaming at her. I blurted out the first things that came to my mind:  
-Shut the hell up, you never told me anything. Draco is special to me, hes been there since day one and we've shared everything, all you ever do is follow me.  
-Excuse me Violette? Follow you? No please, I was only your friend to get to Draco.  
After she laughed ,her sadistic little smile faded as my hand flew right across her face "Slap!". I felt Draco grab me from behind, pulling me away from her. He kissed me on the forehead and looked at me.  
-Stop this, it wont help at anything, lets get you out of here.  
He grabbed a piece of toast and led me outside the Hall, heading towards our common room. He sat with me in our dark coommon room, and told me how proud he was of me. All the positive vibes he was sending me were helping the whole process.

***

The rest of the year went very strangely, from one end to another. I managed to gain 5 kgs in that year, making Draco very proud. I discovered myself a strange liking for bacon and rasperyy smoothie, which was great for my recovery (minus the fatty bacon part). Pansy threw shade at me all year long, making witty remarks about me, which frustrated me alot but I never let it show. I had more important things to focus on this year than this brat. The dorm nights were as awkward as it gets, but Daphnee was still a great friend to me, and always listened to my stories and dates with Draco. She was my helper whenever I felt there was a problem. Im happy I have a friend like her.  
But the strangest part of the year was, this killer named "Sirius Black" was the first man ever to escape from Azkaban, which is very frightening to think of. He even came in the school "apparently". We had no concrete proof but the portrait covering the Gryffindor entrance swore to everyone she saw him. Hard to believe if you ask me.  
Hogsmead was a joy to visit, It made me so happy to walk around and look at the shops. The butterbeer was amazing and shared my first one with Draco, Daphnee and Blaise.  
As for the Quidditch games, we lost the cup to Gryffindor which enraged Draco at its finest, and mostly disapointed me. I knew having Harry Potter was a great advantage over us, but I cant believe he controls his broom that well.  
This year overall wasnt my exact favorite, but at the same time it was. Its complicated, but I feel like things are going to change in the following years, and I was looking foreward to it.

***  
We were disembarking the train at Kings Cross and went to Draco for our goodbye hug. I held him tight in my arms, almost feeling tears coming, but I held it in. He looked at me with his gorgeous grey eyes.  
-Violette, would you like to come to my house this summer before the Quidditch world cup? We could go together.  
-Oh my , are you sure its alright Draco? I mean with your parents?   
-Oh they've asked me a while ago through a letter, I just wanted to give you a good news before leaving for a whole summer.  
-Wow, Id be happy to tag along. Owl me the date and ill be there for sure.  
He smiled with a sparkle in his eye, his happiness gave me butterflies everytime. He gave a small peck on the lips and said bye to me. I waved at his parents and went home, with a half-smile on my face.


End file.
